Things we said today
by Rinoa Redcloak
Summary: The ending, Tidus' POV. I know I know... you've seen it a hundred times. But this one has **SHOUNEN AI** hinting towards TidusxAuron. So if that's your thing, read this! And watch the ending.. It's so sad! *weeps*


Disclaimer: Don't own these guys, nor the ending, Squaresoft does. Wish I was a rich man..  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai hints of Tidus and Auron. Sad  
  
It's the ending from Tidus' POV. I know it's been done to death ^_^ but I still want to have a shot at it. Now read it and review too!  
  
Things we said today  
  
"This is your world now."  
  
Those were his last words. I see your eyes. Then all that was left of him was a flurry of pyreflies, heading towards the Farplane. The words were meant to encourage us, but to me, it was all sheer torture. I knew. I had frowned at him when he walked past me. I wanted to scream right then. I'm really not that naïve Auron! It still wasn't my world, and it would never be. Soon, too soon, I would simply cease to exist. There was no story to continue, not even a Farplane to go to. If there was, I'd be happy and willing to follow those pyreflies hovering before me. At least I'd get to see him again. And my family.  
  
But there was no turning back anymore. I thought I had accepted this fate long before. All I needed to do was say my goodbyes.  
  
I can do this. My heart is already broken, why would a little stab matter?  
  
I could already see it happening, my hands turning translucent. Everybody turned to look at me, and I realised I was terribly wrong. Even a broken heart can break again, and right now I felt the remaining shards shattering. Those eyes.I've never seen them so filled with sorrow and disbelief.  
  
Yuna. My Lady Summoner. It was you who was going to sacrifice yourself for the greater good. I guess I was a fool to think I could save us all and live happily ever after. Isn't it a bittersweet quirk of fate that protecting you means my own demise.  
  
After one last embrace I pulled myself together. Now, what would Auron do? He'd probably walk away, not letting them see him fading away. That's it then.  
  
I started to walk, but in a heartbeat I found myself running, like I could escape the pain. How silly of me that was. Holding back my tears I wondered, if a ghost cries, does his cheeks turn wet?  
  
Running. I see the edge, soon I'll fly. Every step feels heavier. Why is this taking so long? The distance is so small, I'd be swimming faster. Maybe it's just me. Where is the "life flashing before my eyes" I've heard about?  
  
Drifting. It's so beautiful. Thousands of pyreflies are floating around in a cloud of pink and yellow. Endless shades of sunset surround me as I fall. I keep my eyes open, afterall this is my last chance.  
  
Suddenly I see something loomes up ahead. And it isn't the ground, or the bridges of Bevelle. No. it's three human-like shapes, one blue, one red and. I blink. I can't believe my eyes. I plummet past Summoner Braska, Yuna's father. He looks just like in those spheres. He has Yuna's gentle look in his eyes, love and courage mixed with determination. Those eyes give me comfort, and I feel a hope rising in my heart. Maybe I'm hallucinating.  
  
My thoughts stop as the red figure on my right side penetrates my bewildered mind. It is Auron. My fading heart skips a beat or two, I can't really tell. I'm way too busy studying the features of my dear protector, my strength. He looks exactly like always, face hidden behind that collar and sunglasses, but now I sense something differend. He's actually smiling! I can see that only by the small wrinkling on the corner of his eyes. Maybe. I can only hope. Dying has softened you, I grin at him.  
  
But I'm already past him. The third figure, a sturdy man wearing a slight smile, a large tattoo and wild dark chocolate brown hair. Father.  
  
So many feelings and so little time. I had always hated him. I thought he was just a drunkard bully. Only a real asshole could be so mean to his own child, and then disappear, leaving me with a heartbroken mother. And of course, the strange scarface substitute who came out of nowhere was claiming to be Jecht's friend. Well, that wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
In Spira I found a totally diffenrend picture of Jecht. He was a hero, and not just a star Blitzer. The legendary Guardian of Braska, he sacrificed his life for a bunch of people he never knew. Then the speres we found. Spira really changed my father. I used to dream about giving him a damn good whacking, but when I finally got the chance, it felt painful. Even when I told him how I hated him, it came out as if I loved him. Maybe that was the truth behind my hurting.  
  
Now he's holding out his hand to greet me. The small gesture says it all. How he's sorry, how he loves me. But the best part is the fact that I defeated him, and earned his respect. Maybe we can coexist, that is if we end up in the same afterlife. I give him a high five. For the first time ever we seem to understand each other.  
  
Now there's only one more thing to ponder. When I stop falling, will I be on the Farplane? And more important, will Auron be there too?  
  
~the end~  
  
Whee! This was an idea I had, and it was actually quite easy. I hope this is at least a little entertaining. I know Tidus uses way too many "fancy" words, but. what the heck. Now everybody, click that thing below and gimme some FEEDBACK!! | | \ / 


End file.
